xmen_crossoversfandomcom-20200213-history
Rogue (Earth-620)
Rogue is a Mutant and the leader of the X-Men in Seidou. (Shadowchasers: Dragon Lords) Early Life Rogue was created as part of an experiment by Magneto and Mystique to give Mystique a child using Magneto's DNA, however extinuating circumstances required the use of a surrogate mother instead of Mystique carrying the child to term. Rogue was left at an orphanage as a baby, and was later found again by Mystique and left in the care of Irene Adler in Caldecott Mississippi. Her life growing up was uneventful, Irene who could see the future insisted on her keeping covered so that she doesn't accidentally hurt anyone with her powers. However she made one friend that would last, a girl named Jessica Roland who lived next door, the two would remain in contact for years, even after Jessica later moved to St. Louis. The Brotherhood When Rogue was 15, her Mutant abilities emerged while she was at a school dance and a local boy grabbed her exposed skin by accident. Mystique knew that she needed to push Rogue over to her side, so she used her shapehifting powers to disguise herself as members of the X-Men, and that mixed with Rogue's powers confused the girl to the point of fighting the X-Men before vanishing. She later appeared as a student at Bayville High, she managed to settle in pretty quickly, having joined the Brotherhood. However she took no part in the rivalry between the X-Men and Brotherhood, in fact she helped the X-Men on one occasion by rescuing Jean from her teammate Blob. The X-Men During a class trip to the mountains, Rogue confronted Scott Summers about what Mystique told her about the X-Men using her for training. However Mystique appeared and pushed Scott off a cliff, leaving Rogue stunned for a moment before she absorbed Mystique, learning the truth. She rescued Scott, and they where later picked up by the X-Men in the X-Jet. Her adventures would continue, she was the one who discovered that Mystique was Kurt's mother, and she was at one point captured and brought to Asteroid M by Magneto. She later would meet with the Mutant Warren Worthington the Third in New York City, and spent a short time held captive at Area 51 with several other X-Men following the revelation of Mutants to the world. However the greatest ordeal was yet to come, it began at a concert in Bayville that Rogue was attending with her friend Risty Wilde. During this period Rogue's powers where going out of control and a piece of her outfit was ripped off, she accidentally made contact with Risty, revealing her identity to be Mystique. Shocked by the event, Rogue was overwhelmed by the personalities which had been building up inside her mind. Then Mystique confronted her, leaving her shocked with the knowledge that Mystique was really her mother, Rogue then ran, causing massive damage before finally being calmed down by Professor Xavier, the personalities purged from her mind. Rogue then spent time in the infirmary at the Institute before she could return to class. However, things where about to get worse, the Mutant Mesmero used his abilities of mind control in order to use Rogue to absorb the X-Men, Brotherhood, and Acolyes, he then had her transfer all those abilities to his master, Apocalypse. Later however, Rogue would be the key to defeating Apocalypse, making her way into his inner chamber, she trapped him in his own device and sent him into the space between worlds. Post-Apocalypse Even after the defeat of Apocalypse, the X-Men where still not done with their adventures as a team, and things would just get more complicated for Rogue. A few months after the incident in Egypt, Rogue was again captured by Magneto, and this time he used DNA experiments in order to give her the abilities of Carol Danvers, making her even more powerful. However he also revealed that he was Rogue's father, and while Rogue was rescued, the incident left her thinking about her life and what was to come next. What came next was not something anyone could have anticipated, first was the emergence of the Anti-Mutant group known as the Friends of Humanity, which was lead by Graydon Creed. Then after that, Guy Spears who ran the Power 8 Company, which made an energy drink that was toxic to Mutants was murdered, and the evidence pointed at the former X-Man Evan Daniels. Rogue and the others tried to help prove Evan innocent, but things would continue to go downhill as people used this as an excuse to continue to spread the anti-mutant message. The most dangerous of these anti-Mutant groups was lead by a man named William Stryker, a soldier turned televangelist that proclaimed that Mutants where the work of the Devil and called for Mutant Genocide. He kidnapped Xavier and several other X-Men, hooking Xavier up to a device called a Bio-pulse which would kill every Mutant in New York City. However Stryker was stopped by the X-Men and was thrown in jail. By this point the Evan Daniels trial had become a circus, he was finally rulled not guilty, however the X-Men later learned that he was in fact guilty. Then to make matters worse the X-Men had to deal with the Neverland Concentration Camp, even after that Jean Grey was captured by the Hellfire Club and the Phoenix Force put into her body. A few months after the end of the trial, Rogue's friend from Childhood Jessica Roland joined the X-Men, and the two worked closely together. However just as things where going good, Mystique showed up on their front door with intel on one of Magneto's bases, Rogue was among the X-Men who went to the base, however the mission was an ambush and ended in tragedy when Kurt was killed. After that Rogue and Mystique wouldn't talk for another 20 years. Two months after this, a ship from the Shi'ar Empire crashed in their backyard, its inhabitant Lilandra was tracking the Phoenix, however she instead fell in love with Xavier. A week later the Shi'ar Empire captured Lilandra, Xavier, and others, taking them into space. The X-Men reluctantly turned to Magneto for help, who agreed to provide them with a ship despite protests by Rogue. They tracked the Shi'ar to their homeworld, where they defeated the Emperor D'ken, returning home. But the homecoming wasn't all they had hoped it would be, Mutants where coming down with a disease called the Legacy Virus and in Magneto's absence another Mutant named Cortez had taken his job. While Cortez was defeated and the virus cured, Magneto came to admit that he was wrong and defected to join the X-Men. Rogue and Magneto where at odds more than anything else, but Rogue eventually warmed up to him being there, and he helped her gain control of her powers, she later married Remy LeBeau and adopted a girl named Sierra Joyce who had the same powers as her. However even as things where looking up, something happened that even to this day the X-Men do not speak of, causing many of the X-Men to leave the Institute. The Government then closed down the Institute, formally dissolving the X-Men. Building a Haven After the X-Men broke up, Rogue, Remy, and Sierra left New York to travel around the country more. Eventually they met with other Mutants that where in similar situations, and they made the decision to construct a new place for Mutants to live and train to work out their powers. After scouting a few locations, they decided on an isolated piece of land in Montana and purchased it. With the help of the other Mutants, they constructed a small facility that would grow and come to be known as Haven. Not too long after settling in Haven, Rogue found out she was pregnant, she later gave birth to her daughter Alicia and for a time things where good. Rogue along with Jessica became major advocates for Mutant rights in Washington DC, pushing for a Mutant Rights Bill. Then things began to go downhill, Hydra, who had gone into hiding to avoid being destroyed, re-emerged and attacked Haven, looking for new Mutants to exploit. When one of the Hydra soldiers tried to take Alicia, her mutant abilities emerged, leaving the soldier in a coma. However Hydra was not so easily scared off, they attacked again, this time using a biological weapon that targetted Mutants, Alicia was infected and while the infection was cured, she was on the verge of death, the only way for her to survive was if someone sacrificed themself. Remy paid the ultimate sacrifice to allow Alicia to live. The loss of Remy was the final event that pushed Rogue towards her next action. Return of the X-Men Following Remy's death, Rogue started making phone calls to everyone she could get in contact with from the old days. Some answered, others remained silent, but slowly she began to gather them to come to Haven, the decision was made that their children would make up the new X-Men team, with Alicia as their field commander. The timing could not have been better, as the new team was arriving, Mystique arrived at Haven with a mesage for Rogue. She told Rogue that someone was making a new Brotherhood, while Rogue didn't believe her at first, she agreed to look into it. She later ran into Polarity, the leader of the new Brotherhood on one of her trips to Washington DC to advocate for Mutant Rights. With the resurgence of Mutant Terrorism from the Brotherhood, the population began to turn against Mutants again, calling for more crackdowns on Mutants. Eventually the government created the Mutant Regulation Division (MRD for short) and restarted the Sentinel program, along with studying old blueprints for a project known as the Mastermold that Bolivar Trask had been working on. It finally came to a head when the MRD positioned troops outside of Haven, all that remained was the order to be given. On March 4th, 2015 the order was given, the President officially declared war on Mutants. The Mutant War The period that followed came to be known as the Mutant War, while it did not only include the X-Men, the X-Men where among the most prominent combatants in the major battles. When the MRD attacked Haven, they found the compound abandoned, the Mutants had escaped through a series of underground tunnels that put them well out of range of the MRD's Sentinels. From that point forward the X-Men had become fugitives, even more legitimate Mutant teams for the government where disbanded and rounded up, though most of them escaped. Then came the Siege of Los Angeles, Rogue and those from Haven that came with her had been offered sanctuary by the city, a controvercial move on the part of the Mayor. The MRD laid siege to the city, resulting in a stalemate, but it was during this time period that it was discovered that the New Hellfire Club was really the ones behind the Mutant War. The X-Men fought the Black Bishop, the head of the Hellfire Club's operations in Los Angeles, driving him out of the city. While they managed to escape L.A., the X-Men's battle was not over yet, they still had to deal with the Hellfire Club and their base on Genosha. After a series of battles, the last of which ironically was fought working with the MRD, the New Hellfire Club was defeated once and for all. However the war wasn't over yet, while the X-Men had to deal with the MRD and the New Hellfire Club, the MRD had been developing the Mastermold project underneath Bayville. The conspiritors behind the plan wanted to use the Mastermold to get rid of the Mutants once and for all, but the Mastermold posed an even greater threat to everyone than they knew. The final battle of the Mutant War was fought in Bayville with the Mastermold before it was finally defeated, the MRD laid down their arms and surrendered. Aftermath and a New Home After the Battle of Bayville, the President called for an end to hostilities between Humans and Mutants. Rogue and other members of the X-Men spoke before the Senate and the UN in order to call for legislation to ban research into Sentinels, and finally after years of work laws where passed to ensure Mutant rights, it seemed like Xavier's dream might come true. One of the accomidations that where made was that many places would become safe areas for Mutants so that they could live without fear of persecution. The Japanese Government offered one such area to Rogue for the X-Men to settle down, a community that had long ago been abandoned by its inhabitants, it was given the name Seidou, or Sanctuary. For the first time things finally seemed like they where going to settle down, the X-Men even welcomed a new member to their family, Rogue's granddaughter Anna Marie Covaks. Then Rogue got an unusual visitor, a man from England that introduced himself as Jalal Stormbringer came to Seidou. Rogue had heard of him, she had been one of the few members of the original X-Men that was Aware along with Xavier, and had been told about the Shadowchasers. Jalal came with the interesting proposal of allowing Mutants and Shadows to share Seidou, which Rogue agreed to, mostly because they needed as much help as they could to rebuild. As part of the agreement, the Shadowchasers also put in two members that would work in and around Seidou in order to help with any Shadowkind threats. Powers and Abilities Mutant Powers Rogue still maintains her ability to drain the life force and memories of anyone she touches as well as using the powers of anyone they touch for a short time, however she has full control over it now. Notes *While Rogue still is mostly based on the X-Men: Evolution version of her, this version incorperates elements from Red Witch's Misfitverse fanfics into her character as well. *Rogue has not yet appeared in the fanfic, but serves as the narrator looking back on the events and telling the story. Category:Characters Based on Rogue Category:X-Men Category:Characters in Shadowchasers: Dragon Lords Category:Mutants